


half-elf ranger

by rmaowl



Series: january [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Complicated Relationships, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Fear, Forehead Kisses, Hair, Hair Washing, Hot Chocolate, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Long Hair, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Moving On, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Roommates, Showers, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Towels, Trauma, Worry, gratuitous use of the fuck word in keith’s thoughts ngl, keith plays m&m as a half-elf ranger named yorak, starring lance as spooky quest-giving npc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: "You never got to play Monsters and Mana," Lance says quickly, like it's something he's been mulling over for a while now, but hasn't had the courage to announce.





	half-elf ranger

Like a moth to a flame, Keith and Lance are inexplicably drawn to each other. They bicker, they banter, they somehow manage to share a living space. They're roommates with a complicated relationship that may or may not involve making out a few times and also copious amounts of trauma from some great space war that they were roped into by dubious aliens.

It's fun.

When Keith awakens in a cold sweat in the morning, Lance is there with a warm mug of hot cocoa and a scarily intimate forehead kiss, shiny blue eyes soft and concerned. Keith showers to rid himself of the gross grimy feeling, piping hot water running down his back in rivulets. The tension melts from his body, the throbbing pain from his aching bones alleviated. He exhales.

He exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair soaking wet and dripping down his back uninterrupted. One of the strange fears that he's acquired over the years is the towel wrap turban thing, because he hates the part of the process where his vision is obscured, towel hiding anything that could be lurking in front of him from sight. It's too vulnerable of a position for his liking.

It's a stupid fear to have. Lance tries uselessly to convince him that it's "valid," but what the fuck does he know?

Keith shakes himself out of his thoughts and dresses haphazardly, leaving the bedroom and entering the kitchen. For some reason, Lance's body is draped across the table, slouching. Thankfully, he perks up upon noticing Keith's arrival, so he can’t be too upset.

"You never got to play Monsters and Mana," Lance says quickly, like it's something he's been mulling over for a while now, but hasn't had the courage to announce. The thing is, Keith has no idea what the fuck he's talking about. He takes a seat at the table.

"What?"

"Y'know... space Dungeons and Dragons.” Lance does some absurd gesture with his hands that doesn’t help Keith’s comprehension at all. “Except with weirdly immersive Altean tech."

"No, I... _don't_ know," Keith corrects, frowning. "Is it like a training simulator?"

"No!" Lance huffs frustratedly, as if Keith just committed some egregious crime against humanity in the span of five seconds. He probably did, in Lance's eyes.

“What is it, then?” He asks, sufficiently irked.

“I’ll show you!” Lance brightens. Keith sighs, resigning himself to his fate as Lance scurries off.

Moments later, Keith is starting to see the appeal of the game. It’s mostly due to the fact that Lance is grinning, his ocean eyes sparkling cutely, but that’s wildly unimportant.

"You must find it before the others do,” Lance says in his _spooky NPC_ voice. Keith snorts.

“Wait, what am I finding, again?” Keith asks hesitantly. He might be a little distracted by Lance’s pretty face.

Lance appears mildly exasperated. “The magic gauntlet! Keep up, dummy.”

Keith hums in understanding, nodding. His lips twitch into a small smirk as he puts on his husky _half-elf ranger named Yorak_ voice. “What others?” He grumbles lowly.

He’s not great at this, and quite frankly it’s a bit embarrassing, but he’ll do it for Lance. He’d do anything for Lance, but that’s neither here nor there. His stupid brain needs to shut the fuck up.

Lance goes pink and takes a moment to compose himself, flapping his hands and sputtering. Keith leaves him to it, confused, his head tipped to one side. His blue-gray eyes are violet in this light, bright and glittery. On second thought, Lance might die.

After a moment, he inhales shakily.

“The Gla’ar tribe,” _Spooky NPC_ says seriously, staring into the distance. _Yorak_ determinedly accepts the quest, despite the tendrils of fear in his gut. _Keith_ is noticing some damn parallels, but he appreciates _Lance_ trying to help him move past his own shit. Maybe it’s therapeutic for him too. He’s still smiling, as entrancing as always.

“Let’s do this!” Lance exclaims, fist-pumping.

Keith grins.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: intimacy, table, moth  
> dialogue prompt: “you must find it before the others do.”


End file.
